


Nightmares and Families

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Battling Nightmares [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: Pitch is starting to build up his army of nightmares. This remains unnoticed by everyone, until one night, a nightmare is given to one of the spirits.
Series: Battling Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855372
Kudos: 10





	Nightmares and Families

It was the year of 1896, and Jackol was on the run. He was caught off guard by something that appeared to be a fearling made of sand, while he went through the woods that were thick with shadows. It had attempted to catch Jackol who barely dodge the attack. Jackol decided to turn into a wolf and make a run for it. He ran until he reached a clearing; being safe within Mim's moonlight.

Jackol turned back to his usual self and held up his lantern. Whatever it was didn’t like being in the light thankfully. He chuckled at it, which made it more mad. 

“Boogey's going to have to try better than that” he said before flying off as a crow.

Pitch, who was watching from the shadows, gave a cackle of his own as if the thought of Jackol remaining illusive was hilarious (unlike the annoying nick name he received). 

"Overconfidence will surely be your downfall" he said. “Let’s see how confident you remain after tonight.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Mother Nature’s Empire, Mother Nature was watching over the balance. She was able to do it from a far; almost never leaving her home. She didn't mind doing this Job alone, but tonight she wasn't entirely alone.

Ever since Prim Rose became the youngest and newest seasonal, she would always come and visit when spring became summer. Prim Rose was currently resting in a different part of the Empire. Everything was quiet that night, until Mother Nature felt something was wrong.

Somehow, something has made it's way through all of her wards; something uninvited. She went to search for whatever it was that came here. She searched until she saw Prim Rose.

She was still asleep, but it was clear that she was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, and she was beginning to curl in on herself. Mother Nature went to her side and tried to shake Prim Rose awake. Prim Rose woke up and was trying to calm down her rapid breathing.

"Are you alright?" Mother Nature asked.

Prim Rose threw her arms around Mother Nature and began to cry into her shoulder. "I-it was t-terrible" Prim Rose said between sobs. "Ray, Wil-low, Jack, Ja-Jackol, even you. You were...gone...all gone."

Mother Nature hugged her back and did her best to comfort the young spirit. When Prim Rose stopped crying, Mother Nature tried to find the cause of the disturbance she felt, but it was gone now. Mother got up to leave, but Prim Rose grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go mother!" Prim Rose said.

Mother Nature stopped. She was not expecting Prim Rose to call her mother; let alone have Prim Rose to see her as her own mother.

"I'm sorry" Prim said as if she accidentally said something offensive.

Mother Nature smiled at Prim Rose. "You didn't do anything wrong" Mother Nature said. "I just never expected to be called a mother. I don't mind it at all."

"Is it okay if you could be my mother?" Prim Rose asked.

"Of course" Mother Nature said.

"Thank you" Prim Rose said with a smile.

"Anytime my dear" Mother Nature said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackol had heard about the night before from Prim Rose. He was happy to hear that Prim Rose had found a mother within Mother Nature, but he felt guilty for Prim Rose having a nightmare. Jackol knew it was meant as a message to him from Pitch, and he soon found himself going to where he was attacked that night.

"I thought you would come back" Pitch said, apparently waiting for him.

"Why did you have to give her a nightmare?" Jackol asked. "Why did it have to be Prim Rose?"

"Nothing said it had to her" Pitch said. "My intended target ran away, so I had to improvise."

Jackol glared at Pitch angrily. He didn't like how Pitch didn't seem to give a care about what he did to a young spirit that did him no harm. Pitch however couldn't help but smile at Jackol's reaction.

"This is what happens when you run away Jacob" Pitch said. "Someone else gets hurt in your place."

Jackol was surprised at first by the fact that Pitch knew his name from before he was a spirit, but then again, it was one of Pitch’s nightmare men that killed him. Jackol sighed in defeat. Pitch started to leave when Jackol spoke again.

“Give me the nightmares instead" Jackol said.

Pitch smiled. “Now what’s the extent of this arrangement?” he asked.

Jackol took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Every time I fall asleep, you may give me the nightmares in Prim Rose’s place. I won’t even go to the Sandman to make them stop. My dreams” he took another breath “are yours.”

"I suppose going after your dream, would be more beneficial to me then your, _little sister_ " Pitch said. "Were it not for the protection she has form Mother Nature” He said the last part with a bit of venom. “I might’ve done more than give her a simple nightmare.”

Jackol's heart skipped a beat with this last comment. The thought of what could've happened to Prim Rose scared him. Pitch gave a predatory grin.

"It's interesting how you fear more for her safety then you do for your own; especially when there is so much more I could do to you; seeing as you don’t have any kind of protection like that. Keep that in mind, before you even think about turning back on this deal." Pitch said as Jackol became more fearful.

Pitch reached out his hand for Jackol to shake. Jackol was hesitant about shaking his hand; worried that Pitch might use this as a chance to kidnap him. Jackol decided to hold his lantern in his left hand so he could turn it into a weapon, just in case.

He reached out with his right hand and shook Pitch's. To Jackol's relief, Pitch simply let his hand go and allowed Jackol to back away from the shadows.

"As satisfying as your fear is, I can't allow your disappearance to draw unwanted attention to myself; for now that is" Pitch said. "Till then, sweet dreams." He said mockingly as he sent a tendril of black sand to Jackol's head; putting the younger spirit through a horrible nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Mother Nature would've most likely grabbed Pitch by the ear and made sure he knew to never pull something like that again. The nightmares wouldn't have a problem being in the moonlight, but that would mean Mim finding out about the nightmares. See you next time.


End file.
